totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Gendo Nara
Gendo Nara is a supporting protagonist in Total Drama Sujira. Gendo is a wandering young man who has protected several villages from tyranny. He is part of the Sujira Assault Squadron, filling out the group role as a stealth assassin; prior to Ryo Tetsumaki and Kazumi Ushimora becoming recruited (with the former having been made into organization leader), Gendo used to be the big cheese. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Gendo, at 34 years old during this point, is one of two former members of SAS to still contribute to killing devils. With Seiryu the Mant, who previously acted as the chief antagonist of the Akuma Forces Arc, Gendo continues to cleanse the world from disease-ridden demons. Appearance Gendo has a bit of a muscular build and is at average height for someone his age. He has neck-length auburn hair, blizzard blue eyes, and a tongue piercing in the shape of a circle. Befitting his character, his attire is: a black yukata with torn sleeves, a large white obi, and red geta. The kanji for "blade", "star", "wheat", and "poison" are located on Gendo's back, upper right hip, lower left leg, and neck respectively. Personality Gendo is a man of few words outside of the battlefield. Whenever he opens his mouth, only profound sayings can be heard from this ninja. Weirdly enough, he is said to follow the bushido code and appears to remember it by heart and not by arrogance or lies; he has told Kazumi that people believe he either follows this path or the path of the shinobi. Over the course of the series, Gendo has remained polite, level-headed, modest, and overall stoic. He believes that it is better to "purify" (ridding someone or something of their debases) a devil rather than kill one. Gendo is normally obligated to battle against anyone no matter how weak or strong they may seem. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Tetsuya Iwanaga (Drama CD 1) *Mitsuaki Madono (Drama CD 2) *Showtaro Morikubo English *Richard Cansino *Keith Silverstein (Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble only) Trivial Facts *In the manga, Gendo's actual age has never been referenced or outright stated. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto designed the character to appear older than the rest of the SAS members, but never confirmed his age range. However in the anime, Gendo is 20 years old at the beginning of the series. *Although he carries three swords (perhaps done as a shout out to the One Piece character, Roronoa Zoro), in order to survive from death, Gendo has to use only two of his blades. *As a running gag, Ryo cannot tell wherever Gendo is an actual ninja or a samurai. Gendo was made to appear visually as a samurai, but most of his abilities would befit a shinobi more than any plain samurai. Quotes *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Many have spoken about the path I take... I am one who follows no path in particular. You can say that I follow the path of a ninja. You can even claim that I follow the path of a samurai... but truthfully, I decided at this point to follow no road." *"This blade of mine grows weary. Perhaps I shall be more cautious next time of any bizarre effects that might occur..." *(To Iwao Rasetsumaru) "A ruthless killing machine such as yourself would not withstand any one of my attacks. Have you learned absolutely nothing before this?" *(To Iwao Rasetsumaru) "I should have taken back my statements about you from earlier; what an unpredictable attack pattern! But... I am not accepting a loss!!" *(To Seiryu the Mant) "Your soul... It is full of absolutely nothing but terror. If I'm to purify such a damned beast, then it might be best if I battle with all my power. En garde!" Category:Supporting lead Category:Male characters Category:20-year-olds Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:SAS Category:Nara Category:34-year-olds Category:Characters Category:Protagonists